cw_series_fanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Karen Starr
Kara Zor-L of Krypton-2, more commonly referred to by her Earth name Karen Starr, is a Kryptonian superhero known for brutal methods of crimefighting. Early Life Supergirl Season 3 Supergirl Season 4 Supergirl Season 5 Supergirl Season 6 Supergirl Season 7 Supergirl Season 8 Supergirl Season 9 Personality Trivia * Karen is the 4th-most-appearing character on Supergirl after Kara, Alex, and Lucy. Episode Absences In Supergirl Season 7, Karen does not appear in 2 episodes: * Justice League Dark (episode) * Voikirahm In Supergirl Season 9, Karen does not appear in 2 episodes: * The Road * Crisis Appearances * 120/180 (Supergirl) (Supergirl S3) (22/22) * Lines * No Longer The Last * Kandor * Power Girl * Heavily Broken * Human For Another Day * A Luthor and a Super * Brave Enough * New Krypton * Brave New World * The Question * Siblings * You Ruin Me * Conspirators * The Trial of Kal-El * Nova Day * The Swarm * The House of Zod * Framed * Hurricane * The Fall of Kandor * City On Fire (Supergirl S4) (20/20) * The Kryptonian Cure * Brain On Fire * War Is Coming * Mind Games * Panic Button * Final Solution * Under The Blood Red Sun * Aftermath * Supergirl No More * Going Rogue * Rage Most Justified * Somebody Help Me * Vows * The Honeymoon's Over * Supercousins * Supergirl, Batwoman, and the Birds of Prey * I Spit On Your Grave * Retribution * Krypton's Last Stand * Twilight (Supergirl S5) (18/18) * The Devil Within * Fear The Fever * Still Here * Used To * Danvers Can * I'll Fight * Die For You * You're A God * Long Time Traveler * War Sweater * Kalibak (episode) * Somebody Help Me * El/Zod * Promises * ReignCorp * In The Light * The House of El * The Last Daughter of Krypton (Supergirl S6) (20/20) * Seeing Double * The Justice League of America (episode) * Throne of Atlantis * Trinity War * From The Ashes * We Will Rise * The Sun Also Rises * Lobo (episode) * The Crime Syndicate * Curiosity Killed The Kryptonian * Lost in Paradise (corpse) * Hold On, We're Going Home (corpse) * Kaipahdh Tov Guhlogho Krighiu w Tov Dovrrosho (hologram) * Shatter Me * The Grey (spirit) * Get Your Soul Back (hologram) * The Preacher (hallucination) * Somewhere I Belong * Angels Fall * Such Rage In Your Heart (Supergirl S7) (18/20) * Superwomen * All God's Angels * A Bird Without Wings * Out of Suffering Have Emerged the Strongest Souls * Woman of Tomorrow * Challenge of the Superfriends * Invincible * DNR * Home * Off With Her Head * Hotel Ceiling * Fahrosh * Zhehiod * Colorful Mind * So Cold * Just Good Business * Kara Danvers, You Are My Hero * I Will Always Protect You, No Matter What (Supergirl S8) (4/20) * Sacrifices (holocall) * The Box * Apocalypse (alt. reality) * Not All Suffering is Bad (Supergirl S9) (18/20) * I'm Gonna Make You Suffer * The Heaviest Burden * Have It All * Decisions * Destinies] * Assassin * The Book of Rao * Kissed By Fire * Someone to Watch Over Me * A Glimmer of Hope * Sine Qua Non * Never Know * The Odessa Steps * Jamie * All Good Things * Worldkiller, Part 1 * Worldkiller, Part 2 * Worldkiller, Part 3 Category:Characters Category:Canonical characters Category:Characters from DC Comics Category:Supergirl Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 8 Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supergirl Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 3 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 4 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 5 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 6 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 7 Main Characters Category:Supergirl Season 9 Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Aliens Category:Kryptonians Category:Raoists Category:Religious individuals Category:Krypton-2 Characters Category:Earth-2 Characters Category:Vigilantes Category:Antiheroes Category:Members of Team Supergirl